


Hexes (and Sex)

by DeviousInnocent



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dom Robin, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Suggest some tags if you want, magic dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousInnocent/pseuds/DeviousInnocent
Summary: Tharja stumbles upon Robin while bathing, and steals a hair from the tactician's coat.Kinky hijinks ensue.





	Hexes (and Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an old piece I wrote a while back. Thought I'd post it here. It's not amazing but I think it's passable. Lemme know if you enjoy it :3

Robin sighed. She stood a fair ways from camp, closing her eyes as she dipped her feet in the lake. The area had been made the ladies bathing area, and the tactician was pleased to soak her feet for a bit. She undid her heavy coat and folded it over a branch, clad now in her sleeveless shirt she wore underneath it. She rolled her pants up a bit, and waded in the water, humming. It felt nice to soak in the cool water, and it gave her time to relax. It seemed like the past few days had been nothing but marching and fighting and planning. The water and the rest was welcome and calming.

Sighing, she slipped off her shirt and pants, confident enough in her privacy that she stripped down to her smallclothes, wading deeper into the water, to her knees. Sighing comfortably, she stretched and carefully undid the smallclothes and sinking into the water, closing her eyes as she tossed the garments to the shore, and began splashed some water into her face, rising up a bit to rinse herself down…

Unbeknownst to the tactician, a certain dark mage was eyeing her. Tharja’s cheeks were deeply flushed. For once, it hadn’t been part of her plan to spy on Robin. She _intended_ to go get a bath, but instead found herself staring at the object of all her desires in the world since she first laid eyes on the woman.

_Naked!_ Tharja thought, a delightful little squirm working its way through her body. _She’s not only naked, but this close to me…_ A wicked thought crept into her mind. Silently, she crept towards the tree where Robin had hung her coat, and carefully, oh so carefully tip-toed up to it- there, on the collar was a long white strand of hair.

Tharja, almost unable to believe her luck, gently sneaked the string off, and slipped back into the shrubbery. She would never hex Robin to be forced to love her. But she certainly wouldn’t mind nudging the odds further in her favor. She had already gained _some _signs of affection from the tactician- and Robin didn’t even bat an eye the last time she had awoke to Tharja watching her sleep! Clear signs of progress and developing love, as far as the Plegian was concerned.

And now, she decided to make a move. Tharja purred, as she focused her magics on the hair, causing it to thrum for a moment, filled with dark magic. Moments passed, and then it crackled and popped, vanishing. Tharja prayed that it worked, as she slipped to the edge of the lake, carefully stripping off her robes and then her skin-tight semi-transparent covering. Delicately, so as not to tear them, she slipped out of her smallclothes, finally exposing her body to the warm summer air. She slipped into the water, careful to make a loud splash so Robin would hear her.

Robin glanced up, hearing the splash and carefully swam around the bend, her view obscured by trees and rocks. She blushed hotly, seeing Tharja’s pale body sinking into the water- she couldn’t help but feel a bit self-conscious. It was widely agreed that the Dark Mage had the most gorgeous body of all the Shepherds. Slender, but with a surprisingly curvy hourglass frame, creamy pale skin, lusciously curvy frame…

Robin shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _Where did all that come from?_ The tactician looked up, realizing that Tharja was looking at her, smiling softly. That was unusual. Generally Tharja was either giggling menacingly, or grinning in a more predatory manner.

“Ah, hello Robin~” Tharja was submerged up to her cleavage, seeming calm and collected- unusually so.

Robin on the other hand felt incredibly flustered. She felt like a blushing teenager when faced with Tharja for some reason. She sank into the water, down all the way to her neck.

“Oh, um… Tharja. Hi.” She felt strange- not uncomfortable, but uncertain of what to say or how to react to Tharja’s presence. _And what a presence it was-_

_Damn it!_ Robin shook it off, splashing some water in her face. _Why is this happening to me? _She had always known Tharja to be attractive, but _gods, _being this close to her was seriously making her feel self-conscious.

Tharja allowed herself a grin. It was working. All she had to do was _touch _Robin and the woman wouldn’t be able to resist her. The Plegian waded through the water, a low purr deep in her throat. She slowly approached Robin, her head tilting.

“Robin?” She smiled demurely. “Something is wrong. You seem… off… perhaps you’re sick?” She extended her slender arm, rising up a bit to expose herself a bit, as she gently touched Robin’s forehead.

What happened next was totally unexpected. Robin suddenly pounced forward and caught Tharja, holding her wrists. Tharja’s facade of calm melted away- first to surprise, and then to delight as the slightly taller woman kissed her roughly- the dark mage melted into the kiss, shivering from excitement and cold.

Robin broke the kiss, her chapped lips pulling away from Tharja’s much smoother mouth, breathing hard as she stared down at the woman, licking her lips.

“You did this, didn’t you Tharja?” She growled, slowly backing the smirking woman up towards the shallows. “I don’t mind at all. I should, but I don’t.” She pinned the mage down, shivering all over. “I won’t be yours…”

For a moment, Tharja’s face fell slightly, until Robin pressed her body against hers, whispering right in her ear.

“_You _will be _mine._”

Tharja didn’t even have time to gasp in delight as the tactician kissed her, roughly and deeply, forcing her tongue into her mouth- Robin had no mind for foreplay, no thoughts of teasing Tharja. Thanks to the woman’s curse, the only thing on her mind was _using _Tharja.

She growled, and with a sharp, rough shift of her hips, ground her bare slit against Tharja’s. Tharja gasped, eyes widening and moaning in a low voice, as finally- _finally_ Robin- _her _Robin- was taking her- quite ferociously- their tongues still intertwined, Robin slipped a hand behind Tharja, roughly squeezing her round ass and forcing her legs open. With a smooth motion, she lifted Tharja up and intertwined their legs together, mashing her sex against the mage. Tharja moaned uncontrollably, and shuddered, unable to hold it back.

Robin broke the kiss, grinning.

“You’re mine.” She growled. “All mine.” She punctuated each word with a jerk of her hips, grinding her folds harder into Tharja’s- her hot sex dripping into the other’s. She would take Tharja- utterly and totally.

Tharja let her head roll back as she moaned, her eyes wide as Robin ravished her on the spot- she stared up at her lover, desperate for more- A deep pressure rose up within her, and suddenly, too suddenly, Robin stopped.

Tharja mewled and whimpered, staring at Robin, desperately. Robin was smiling wickedly, the glint of a devious idea in her eyes.

“You know…” She purred, far too menacingly. Tharja felt her skin prickle at the tone, staring through her bangs at Robin, panting and sweating. Robin lazily drew back, raising a hand up with a smile. “I think there’s some more things we can do with magic…”

Tharja let out a rather undignified sound of meek fear as a crackle of lightning appeared in Robin’s hand, slowly forming a solid shape, still crackling with mild energy. Robin moaned, and slowly placed it near her groin, shivering. It crackled with power as she inserted into her folds, gasping- forming a pseudo-manhood made out of lightning.

Tharja swallowed. Now _that_ was an impressive use of thunder magic. Robin roughly dragged Tharja to her hands and knees, smirking wider. The dark mage squealed and cried out, as a violent thrust filled her with a strange numbing pleasure and pain- Robin was moaning wildly, fucking Tharja roughly and mercilessly, receiving as many jolts of energy as were delivered.

Tharja’s tongue lolled out, her eyes rolling back- Robin went to town on her, reaming into Tharja hard and roughly, mercilessly using Tharja’s pussy and stretching it out. Suddenly she yanked it out, much to the mage’s disappointment, before thrusting again, suddenly penetrating her smooth, rounded ass.

Tharja screamed, in shock, and then in pleasure. She had never expected _this, _but she _loved _it. She felt so depraved, as Robin brutally pounded her- she had never been so utterly dominated, her anus being stretched out and reamed. She could only gasp and howl like an animal, as her fingers dug into the grass around her, her face shoved against the ground.

Robin grinned fiercely, grabbing Tharja’s breasts and pressing her own smaller chest into the woman’s back- her hips worked harder and faster, using the woman brutally. Tharja moaned and screamed, a rush of heat filling her, building, stronger, wilder- and suddenly releasing- Tharja screamed in orgasm, her climax filling her- sending a wave of dark magic from her body. Robin gasped, as the energy filled her, and for a moment, she could feel what Tharja did- crackles of lightning, something thick and large, reaming her anus. Tharja’s climax triggered her own- _literally_. She came, howling her lover’s name and gasping, collapsing against the woman.

Robin lost her concentration, and the lightning-dildo dispersed, though a few stray jolts of electricity sparked through the two. They lay together on the edge of the lake, gasping and tenderly clinging to one another. They shared an awkward, gentle kiss, before nuzzling one another to sleep.


End file.
